Kang Yeonsak
Kang Yeonsak was the head of a North Korean paramilitary organization known as the KUF and the main antagonist of Olympus Has Fallen. He was portrayed by Rick Yune. Biography Born on August 12th, 1976, Kang Yeonsak was brought across the Korean Demilitarized Zone as child, shortly after his father was executed for crimes against North Korea. While attempting to cross, however, his mother was killed by an American landmine. At some point in his adulthood, Kang founded the Koreans for United Freedom, a ultranationalist paramilitary organization through whom he brought uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan to Pyongyang in 2002. In 2004, he and his group bombed the British Embassy in Seoul, and were involved in a hostage crisis in Seoul in 2007. He kept himself under the radar to avoid being photographed or identified by any Western Intelligence agency. Then, he blended into the South Korean government and poses himself as a chief of security and primary aide to Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo. Olympus Has Fallen In July 6th, 2013, Kang still disguised himself as the head of security and aide for South Korean Prime Minister Lee. To ensure a reunified Korea, he and former U.S. Secret Service agent, Dave Forbes, take President Benjamin Asher, Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Admiral Joe Hoenig, hostages in the Presidential bunker under the East Wing of the White House. Kang orders the Pentagon officials to withdraw all their troops and the Seventh Fleet and allow the civil war to end and also seeks to destroy the country by self-destructing their silo-based nuclear weapons as payback for the untimely death of his parents. To accomplish this, Kang needs three codes from Asher, McMillan and Hoenig that will allow him to activate a highly classified military fail-safe protocol called Cerberus. Kang is eventually stabbed by former Army Ranger-turned Secret Service Agent Mike Banning during a brutal fight in the bunker. Personality Kang Yeonsak was a violent and callous psychopath with all of the signs: violence, grandiosity, high intelligence, incapacity for remorse, a complete lack of empathy, sociopathic methods of thought and extremism. He was powerful, resourceful, predictive, ruthless, arrogant, self-assured, confident, sadistic, malicious and highly intelligent to the point of megalomania. Kang was also vengeful and devotedly obsessed with revenge against the United States for the deaths of his parents, to the point of fanaticism for Korean liberation. He was also sophisticated and enigmatic, showing extravagance on the subject of speech, clothing, methods of movement and he was also extremely unpredictable. He showed no regret in massacring millions of innocent people during his attack on the White House and Washington, D.C. Kang had incredible technical knowledge, able to predict how the U.S. missile codes were changed daily and able to commandeer immensely complicated technologies such as the Cerberus fail-safe protocol and the Hydra 6 air defense system, during the course of the film. He was completely ethical and subtle, carrying out his plans only once they were fully calculated, both risks, strengths and weaknesses. Kang was also manipulative, able to impersonate as the head of security and aide to Prime Minister Lee, and also recruit Dave Forbes, a former federal agent, to his cause. It is confirmed that Kang suffers from a narcissistic personality disorder, and is also suffering from a superiority complex, as he believes himself to be invincible in the face of his enemies. Although it is unknown where he received training, Kang was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. Although, at first, it appears his only weapon is his genius-level intellect, he defends himself brilliantly against Mike Banning during their climatic fistfight. He showed to be trained in Karate, Jujitsu, Taekwondo and Judo during the fight, also capable of impressive acrobatic and gymnastic feats despite his age, mentality and the injuries he suffered during the fight. He could also overpower the President, but to be fair he had a pistol in his hand. Kang's signature weapon was a flick knife, two of which he carried during his fight with Banning. His fighting style suits his intellectual genius, sadistic tendencies and also the advantages of his age. He was also skilled with a handgun, shown during the resolution of the White House Siege. Category:Characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:Characters played by Rick Yune Category:Terrorist Leaders Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Villains